


【GGAD】囹圄（现代AU/PWP一发完）

by KKlynx



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKlynx/pseuds/KKlynx
Summary: 黑帮大佬入狱了，然而小警员发现自己或许并没有得救。续<沦陷>分级：NC-17警告：B/D/S/M；OOC





	【GGAD】囹圄（现代AU/PWP一发完）

　　*  
　　  
　　门开了。  
　　  
　　伴随着沉闷的、皮鞋踏在水泥地上会发出的浑浊声响，从走廊尽头往这边走，一个人影正慢慢变得清晰。  
　　  
　　走得近了，可以看出是一名年轻的狱警。  
　　  
　　高挺的鼻梁，上挑的眉眼，赤褐色的头发掩在警帽之下。  
　　  
　　这名狱警相当漂亮。  
　　  
　　但漂亮在有些时候，或者说某些地方，也许并不能称之为一件好事。它往往代表着未知的灾厄，也意味着无穷的觊觎。  
　　  
　　比如说现在。邓布利多在打开门之后走过来的这短短两百米不到的距离中，已经收获了左右两侧的囚室里传来的无数声口哨。  
　　  
　　没有尊敬，没有畏惧——他是他们的长官，是他们的监管者，可实际上，这些穷凶极恶的暴徒从不曾把他放在眼里，而他很清楚原因是为什么。  
　　  
　　纽蒙迦德这座监狱里再找不出一个像他这样穿制服的工作人员。  
　　  
　　明显小了一号的蓝色衬衫紧贴着他的身体，胸膛起伏的形状在这样过分贴身的包裹下一览无遗，西裤的剪裁也是如此。以至于他时常会产生一种自己只是一块被保鲜膜覆盖的肉块的错觉。  
　　  
　　而已经这样严丝合缝了，他的纽扣依旧被要求系到最上面一颗，最后再在喉结的位置拴上一根绸质的领带。  
　　  
　　比起一个人，一名狱警，他更像一个东西，一件包装精美的礼品。  
　　  
　　事实上也是如此。这些囚犯显然看清了他的本质，所以才能这样肆无忌惮。  
　　  
　　邓布利多的脚步停在最后一间囚室的门口。  
　　  
　　现在是早餐时间，作为狱警，他本应取下腰侧悬挂的警棍，然后像他其他的同僚一样击打眼前这扇囚门的铁丝网，如果里面的囚徒对此没有反应，他便用最粗暴的手段将对方从他的床上赶下来。  
　　  
　　但显然邓布利多没有这么做。他十分清楚自己出现在这里的原因。他打开栅门，与刚才一路经过的，喧闹的樊笼有所不同，这间囚室里只住着一个人——当然不是因为这个人尤其危险，虽然某种程度而言也确如此，但这样的特殊待遇更多是因为他背后的权势。  
　　  
　　这个人是格林德沃。  
　　  
　　邓布利多看了一眼囚室的阴影里坐着的男人。  
　　  
　　“你来了。”  
　　  
　　他听见男人的声音，轻轻点头。然后慢慢地，他弯下身子，屈膝，手掌撑地，以一种低微的姿态伏跪下来——他优美的脊线与挺翘的臀部因此更加明显——随后，像猫一样，他抬起自己的前爪，手脚并用朝男人的位置爬过去。  
　　  
　　他是来让格林德沃用餐的。男人并没有将这场牢狱之灾放在眼里，邓布利多明白，于格林德沃而言，纽蒙迦德不过是他的另外一处逗猫场所。  
　　  
　　至于猫在哪里，不言而喻。  
　　  
　　他已经爬到男人膝前，对方所穿的囚服的裤子相当肥大，即使如此，邓布利多依然能窥见男人胯间隐约的形状。他犹豫了片刻，似乎在想象那团东西的样子，紧接着，喉咙一紧——他的领带被男人攥在了手里。  
　　  
　　“怎么，你忘记自己该做什么了，警察先生？”格林德沃刻意牵扯那根拴在他颈间的绸带，将他的脑袋拉进了自己的腿间。他的鼻尖触到那根半硬东西，浓烈而腥膻的雄性体味隔着布料撞进他的鼻腔，邓布利多不由得闭上眼。  
　　  
　　他当然记得自己要怎么做，他要用自己的嘴唤醒男人沉睡的性器，让它起来享用自己。  
　　  
　　他就是格林德沃的早餐。  
　　  
　　虽然这并非出自邓布利多的本意。  
　　  
　　实际上，就在几个月之前，他仍以为自己获救了——当他正像现在这样将脑袋埋在男人的胯间被迫吸吮他粗长的性器，他的伙伴从四面八方靠近了格林德沃的宅子，他们花了一些时间才找到他，所幸他暴露前最后发出的讯号起到了关键性作用，这是连格林德沃也未曾料到的事情。  
　　  
　　他们将反捆着双手，不着一缕的他从男人的身下解救出来。邓布利多还记得他们看向自己身上那些青紫淤痕的目光，那是格林德沃在他身上留下的印记。他们给予他无限的怜悯，他的朋友，埃菲亚斯·多吉，甚至当场红了眼眶。  
　　  
　　之后他被表彰，被授予公开嘉奖，他以为这些风光可以填补他心理的创伤。然而事情并非总按英雄的祈愿发展。  
　　  
　　午夜梦回，他看到自己仍然双腿大张躺在男人的身下呻吟，不管是前面的嘴巴，还是后面的洞口，他的身体似乎已经习惯了被男人操弄，尤其是在那回被警棍捅过之后，他的性器基本再无法靠自己的力量勃起。  
　　  
　　他不得不往家里购置一些东西，和警棍相似的那种道具，一排一排不同型号的冰冷的无机物。  
　　  
　　他学会了在自己家的床上用那些东西操弄自己，没办法，他弄坏了他——当他握着最大型号的那根假体一次又一次戳向自己肠壁上敏感的凸起，并因此兴奋到战栗的时候，他把这罪责归咎于格林德沃。  
　　  
　　“记住，你就是一张讨人喜欢的嘴，和一个耐操的屁股。”这是行动失败后被困的那段时间格林德沃总在他耳边强调的话语。  
　　  
　　某一次他让他掰开自己的屁股，张着自己的嘴，嘴里含着木雕，在他床边的地毯上跪趴了一个晚上，原因仅仅是因为他不经格林德沃同意就攀上了他的脖颈。  
　　  
　　事实上这是在他还是布莱恩·伍尔弗里克时经常会做的动作，毕竟那时他们名义上还是情人，他甚至可以随意地进出格林德沃的办公室，然后跨上他的双腿与他接吻……  
　　  
　　他的头皮一痛，“你在想什么？”男人看出他的失神，“还在垂怜自己？”因为他嘴里的动作出现了明显的迟滞。  
　　  
　　“如果你觉得不好吃，我可以考虑用别的，你更喜欢的东西来喂你。”格林德沃的脚意有所指地踢了踢他腰侧悬挂的警棍，  
　　  
　　“别忘了你被调到这里的原因，别指望谁再来救你，你注定要在我身边做一个婊子。”  
　　  
　　“呜……”  
　　  
　　肉棒在嘴里猛然胀大，是和他前段时间自渎用的玩具截然不同的触感。带着人体的活力与热度，圆润的龟头戳中他喉间的软肉时总会有一股一股的液体涌出，顺着喉道直接流进他的胃里。  
　　  
　　而他没办法把它们吐出来，他嘴里塞得太满了，反呕只会让男人更加兴奋，他知道这是男人的体液，事实上自从来到这里，他每天第一顿食物就是这些咸涩的东西，当然，有时候还有格林德沃的精液。  
　　  
　　不过就像今天一样，格林德沃并非总是把那些白浊直接送进他的胃里，更多的时候男人会射在他的脸上，他喜欢看到他精致的五官被黏黏嗒嗒的秽物糊满的模样，之后再伸出手掌亲自为他抹去。  
　　  
　　当然，尊贵的格林德沃先生并不会放任自己的掌心就此弄脏。而这次，在他作出下一个指令之前，邓布利多已经伸出自己的舌头舔上了对方的手掌，并细致地用自己的舌尖清理他的每一根手指。  
　　  
　　“很好，很好。就是这样。”  
　　  
　　他变得越来越识趣，这个事实显然取悦了他的支配者。格林德沃将自己还殘挂着精液的手指塞进邓布利多的嘴里，在他的唇齿间翻搅。  
　　  
　　“好了，现在站到铁栅门那边去。”  
　　  
　　如此逗弄了一会儿，格林德沃松开他的领带，将自己的手指从他的口腔里抽回来，撇眼看到他的性器已经鼓胀得厉害，抵住紧绷的制服裤撑起了一片濡湿的阴影，似乎又想到了别的乐子。  
　　  
　　“把自己的裤子脱了。”当邓布利多听从他的吩咐在囚室门口站定，他来到小狱警的身后，手伸往前隔着布料揉弄起邓布利多的阴茎。  
　　  
　　“现在轮到我用餐了。”他贴在自己宠物的耳边低语，声音一如既往蛊惑人心，“看到对面的囚室了吗，你的囚犯们都看着你，好好表演给他们看，警察先生，让他们知道自己长官的身体有多下贱。”  
　　  
　　最脆弱的部位被男人攥在手里，邓布利多无法违抗男人的命令。事实上，被如此羞辱之后愈加硬痛的性器佐证着格林德沃的话语，让他面红耳赤。  
　　  
　　他咬着唇，解开自己腰间的皮带，然后慢慢将自己的裤子退到脚踝。属于男人的东西转瞬暴露在空气中弹动跳跃，可惜还未切实感受被释放的自由，格林德沃就压上了他的脊背。  
　　  
　　“唔！”  
　　  
　　猝不及防的力量迫使邓布利多整个人倾向栅门，他不得不用手指抠住两条铁丝才勉强保持住平衡。  
　　  
　　他知道了格林德沃的用意，他的乳头隔着衬衫布料被纤细的铁丝勒出印痕，勃发的下体也因栅格的切割刺痛不已。但可耻的是，他能明显感觉到自己胸膛上的两点因此而更加硬挺，阴茎也没有丝毫萎靡的迹象。  
　　  
　　他甚至主动贴紧栅门的网格蹭动自己的身体，在与这些冰冷坚硬的细线反复碾磨中寻找更多的刺激。  
　　  
　　当他忍不住因为这样的刺激产生的酥麻而开始呻吟的时候，他听到了对面的囚室里传来吸气的声音，他突然意识到这是在哪里。  
　　  
　　男人的硬物在这时抵上了他后穴的软肉，身前三点被死物抚慰的巨大快乐一定程度上麻木了邓布利多的感知，以至于格林德沃真的进入时他只来得及发出一声短促的呜咽。  
　　  
　　可紧接着，格林德沃开始在他的体内抽动自己的阴茎，很明显男人的性器并没有因为短时间内二次勃起而大打折扣，它依然坚实有力，并且熟知他身体内部所有的敏感点，每一次撞击都能让他将身前的铁栅门抠抓得更紧。  
　　  
　　恍惚间眼泪毫无防备地从眼眶中淌落，他深知这些清透的液体或许可以冲刷自己脸上干涸的精斑，却洗不净他身体的味道。  
　　  
　　男人的动作越发激烈，他终于放下仅剩的理智毫无顾忌地浪叫，整条走廊都因他扭曲的声音躁动不已，他又一次如格林德沃所愿向所有人展示了自己淫荡的样子。  
　　  
　　而下一次又会在什么地方，邓布利多无法预知，时下的欢愉让他深明自己已身陷囹圄，这樊笼由身后的男人所造，他或许再无法逃离。  
　　  
　　fin  
　　  
　　


End file.
